The present invention relates to a fluid conveying hose coupling assembly and, more specifically, to a fluid conveying hose coupling assembly for use in high performance fluid systems, such as an air conditioning system, where an end fitting provides a fluidic seal to the hose and a connecting device to another systems.
Fluid conveying hose coupling assemblies are well known in the art for transferring a fluid between two or more systems that cannot be linked by a rigid conduit. Due to an increasing demand for higher performance fluid systems, it is becoming increasingly difficult for traditional hose coupling assemblies to satisfactorily operate without leakage, particularly in high pressure fluid systems and/or fluid systems that include a fluid that is notoriously difficult to contain, such as a refrigerant. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for improved hose coupling assemblies that can operate in high performance fluid systems without leakage or failure.